New York
This page is about New York State. There is another page for New York City. On April 8, 1896, the New York state legislature adopted a law making the coat of arms on a buff field the official state flag. The buff field was chosen because Major Asa Gardiner, the main proponent of the flag, argued that it should be of the facing color of uniform worn by troops. George Washington had ordered that troops from New York and New Jersey serving in the Continental Army wear buff facings. However, the buff flag was unpopular, since the actual and more familiar custom at the time was for military flags to be blue with the coat of arms, as they had been for New York troops during and before the Civil War. Thus, the legislature changed the field from buff to blue by a law enacted on April 2, 1901. The coat of arms as depicted on the flag has several minor differences from that on the state seal, or as it is shown in paintings for non-flag use. These are mainly in the treatment of the sun (squared off rays, no face on the disk) and in the simplification of the color palette for flag manufacture. from [https://flagspot.net/flags/us-ny.html FotW] The coat of arms of the state flag was adopted in 1778 and the present flag is a modern version of a Revolutionary War regimental flag. The original is at the . In 2001, the surveyed its members on the designs of the 72 U.S. state, U.S. territorial, and Canadian provincial flags. After the survey was completed, NAVA members chose the flag of New York to be ranked 53rd out of the 72. Proposals for a new flag of New York State Shown below are various designs that have been proposed for a new New York State flag. New York Flag Proposal Marmocet 1.svg|NY Flag Proposal "Marmocet 1" New York Flag Proposal Marmocet 2.svg|NY Flag Proposal "Marmocet 2" Proposed Flag of NY Jack Expo.png|NY Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" Proposed Flag of NY Lord Grattan.png|NY Flag Proposal "Lord Grattan 1" Proposed Flag of NY Lord Grattan 2.png|NY Flag Proposal "Lord Grattan 2" Proposed Flag of NY Lord Grattan 3.png|NY Flag Proposal "Lord Grattan 3" Proposed Flag of NY Marc Pasquin.png|NY Flag Proposal "Marc Pasquin" Proposed Flag of NY Martin23230.png|NY Flag Proposal "Martin23230" Proposed Flag of NY Rubberduck3y6.png|NY Flag Proposal "Rubberduck3y6" Proposed Flag of NY SonofSibir.png|NY Flag Proposal "SonofSibir" Proposed Flag of NY Brooklynite.png|NY Flag Proposal "Brooklynite" Proposed Flag of NY Andy Rash.jpg|NY Flag Proposal "Andy Rash" NY Flag Proposal Lizard-Socks.png|NY Flag Proposal "Lizard-Socks" Flag Proposal to NY FlagFreak.png|NY Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" Proposed Flag of NY thefrek.png|NY Flag Proposal "thefrek" Proposed Flag of NY Swuboo 1.png|NY Flag Proposal "Swuboo 1" Proposed Flag of NY Swuboo 2.png|NY Flag Proposal "Swuboo 2" Proposed Flag of NY Swuboo 3.png|NY Flag Proposal "Swuboo 3" Proposed Flag of NY rob64.jpg|NY Flag Proposal "rob64" Proposed Flag of NY Merimack100.png|NY Flag Proposal "Merrimack100" Proposed Flag of NY Bigbuddhabelly.png|NY Flag Proposal "Bigbuddhabelly 1" Proposed Flag of NY Bigbuddha1.png|NY Flag Proposal "Bigbuddhabelly 2" Proposed Flag of NY Cirrus42 2.png|NY Flag Proposal "Cirrus42 2" Flag Proposal of NY Tibbetts.jpg|NY Flag Proposal "Tibbetts 1" NY Flag Proposal Tibbetts 2.jpg|NY Flag Proposal "Tibbetts 2" NY Flag Proposal Tibbetts 3.jpg|NY Flag Proposal "Tibbetts 3" Proposed Flag of NY Dutchie.png|NY Flag Proposal "Dutchie" NY Flag Proposal DeathPwnie.png|NY Flag Proposal "DeathPwnie" NY Proposed Flag Pimsleurable.jpg|NY Flag Proposal "Pimsleurable" NY Flag Proposal Glen.png|NY Flag Proposal "Glen" NY Flag Proposal VoronX 1.png|NY Flag Proposal "VoronX 1" NY Flag Proposal VoronX 2.png|NY Flag Proposal "VoronX 2" p-ny.png|NY Flag Proposal "AlternateUniverseDesigns" NY Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|NY Flag Proposal "Usacelt" NY Flag Proposal Saul Zulske.png|NY Flag Proposal "Saul Zulske" Flag of New York State.png|NY Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog NY alternative.png|Liberty Crown Alternative Flag New York State Flag Proposal Number 1 By Stephen Richard Barlow 24 July 2014.jpg|New York State Flag Proposal No 3 By: Marmocet, Modified by Stephen Barlow New York State Flag Proposal Number 2 By Stephen Richard Barlow 24 July 2014.jpg|New York State Flag Proposal No. 4 By Marmocet, modified by Stephen Richard Barlow 24 July 2014 New York State Flag Proposal Number 3 By Stephen Richard Barlow 24 July 2014.jpg|New York State Flag Proposal No. 3 By Stephen Richard Barlow 24 July 2014 NY Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|NY Flag Proposal "BigRed618" New York State Flag Proposal Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 30 SEP 2014 at 1327hrs cst.png|New York State Flag Proposal Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 20 SEP 2014 at 1327hrs cst US-NY flag proposal Hans 1.png| US-NY flag proposal Hans 5.png| US-NY flag proposal Hans 7.png| US-NY flag proposal Hans 8.png| US-NY flag proposal Hans 9.png| New York.png|New York State Flag Simplistic Proposal. The Statue of Liberty’s crown has five points for the five states bordering the state and for New York City’s five boroughs. The red and white backwards “L” is a nod to the Union Jack and a reminder of what we can do when we band together. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. newyork.png|New York State Flag Proposal. 50 Stars to represent the United States and drawn from the Jack of the United States, the Cross of St. George with the four lion are from the flag and arms of the City of York in Northern England, the White Rose of the House of York and of Yorkshire with the crown of Libertas (the lady of the Statue of Liberty). Proposal by Nathaniel Tang 06 JUNE 2015 at 23:07 UTC newyork2.png|New York State Flag Proposal. 50 Stars to represent the United States and drawn from the Jack of the United States, the Cross of St. George with the four lion are from the flag and arms of the City of York in Northern England, the White Rose of the House of York and of Yorkshire with the crown of Libertas (the lady of the Statue of Liberty), and the orange representing the Dutch who first colonized Manhatten. Proposal by Nathaniel Tang 08 JUNE 2015 at 01:15 UTC newyork3.png|New York State Flag Proposal. Pre-1801 Union Flag combined with the Dutch Prince's Flag. Proposal by Nathaniel Tang 08 JUNE 2015 at 01:40 UTC File:US-NY flag proposal Achaley.jpg|New York flag proposal by Achaley File:US-NY flag proposal Paris1871 1.png|New York flag proposal 1 by Paris1871 (Reddit) File:US-NY flag proposal Paris1871 2.png|New York flag proposal 2 by Paris1871 File:US-NY flag proposal Paris1871 4.png|New York flag proposal 4 by Paris1871 32NewYork5theye.png|NY flag proposal by 5thEye new york flag TMD.png|New York Flag Proposal by TMD Oir.png|New York Flag Proposal by Whiskrebellion, inspired by that of Stephen Richard Barlow. NewYorkStateRedesign.png|New York State Flag Proposal by ColiopKolchovo NYS bare.png|"Official Blue and Gold Colors" New York City is orange but the state is gold on blue - no fuss - related much more to the Stars and Stripes with 11 for the order of admission. Design by Rotten Ali. NY-schubert.png|NY flag proposal by Fabio Schubert New York - Excelsior.jpeg|New York state flag proposed by Ken Morton. The thirteen stars on this flag represent New York's status as one of the original thirteen states. The blue field and compass represent the Atlantic Ocean crossings made by the ancestors of so many New Yorkers. Additionally, the compass symbolizes New York's state motto, "Excelsior", 'ever upwards'. New York.jpg|We were all thinking it. (Posted by Ken Morton) Screenshot 2018-07-20 at 10.48.28.png|Inspired by SonofSibir's design. The green and blue represents the east coast. The white pyramid represents the NYC skyline, with the rising East sun atop it, also representing the Statue of Liberty. By Dmitri McDonald, 2018. Screenshot 2018-07-20 at 10.50.04.png|Alternate version of my other design, without the green, also inspired by SonofSibir's design. By Dmitri McDonald, 2018. NY Redesign by Moraisdethiago.png|Redegin by SimplisticFlags. Modification on alternateuniverse proposal. (details) IrqFlagA.png|Using Elements from Dutch "Prince's Flag" and Iroquois "Hiawatha Belt". Dimensions from New flag of Mauritania. Design by avrand. 1 of 3 IrqFlagB.png|Using Elements from Dutch "Prince's Flag" and Iroquois "Hiawatha Belt". Dimensions from New flag of Mauritania. Design by avrand. 2 of 3 IrqFlagC.png|Using Elements from Dutch "Prince's Flag" and Iroquois "Hiawatha Belt". Dimensions from New flag of Mauritania. Design by avrand. 3 of 3. 1BE5EBD2-6919-4F7B-8532-C3FD2C22CE57.png|New York CA44D22D-EB19-4DD7-96E7-2677549BF333.jpeg|New York The Results New York.png|Facebook page "US State Flags - Current, Historical and Proposed". Final Results of voting on 340 designs Kryphex plus voron.png|Winning design by Reddit user Kryphex with added stripes by Voron E L Xarya. New York New Flag.png|NY Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge" NY_PNG.png|My version of a design by ColiopKolchovo. The basic elements of the flag depict the sun rising behind the Hudson River. The orange stars above reference the allegory figures Liberty and Justice in the state’s seal, while the blue star references the eagle and globe. Seven straight rays of the sun mirror the points of the Statue of Liberty’s crown, with the total of thirteen rays reference the state’s status as an original colony. The blue and orange colors are tied to the state’s Dutch and British colonial heritage. Posted by Preston Knapp https://vexillology.fandom.com/wiki/User:Preston_Knapp Proposal Flag of New York.svg|Proposal for a flag for New York (state). The colors are derived from the old flag: blue for freedom, yellow for justice, and green for the natural beauty of the state. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Proposal Flag of New York 1.svg|Proposal for a flag for New York (state). The image and colors are derived from the shield that is central to the current flag. Depicted are sea, woods, air and sun. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) New York - Blue.png|Part of series of designs for state flags, all in blue and white. (Posted by Ken Morton) NY807.png|(details) NY.png|By RobLee9 Category:New York Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History